


there's no good reason why i should leave your bed tomorrow

by tiny_voices



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Soft and gay, This is pretty self-indulgent tbh, set a year or so after the end of the game, vague mentions of mine/cult thing, very minor discussion of anxiety, word of god says the characters are animals so i leaned into that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_voices/pseuds/tiny_voices
Summary: "You're mushy today.""Well, I've got time to be."Bea and Mae have the day off.
Relationships: Mae Borowski/Bea Santello
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	there's no good reason why i should leave your bed tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first posted fic and it's fluffy smut, because why not. be the gay you wanna see in the world.
> 
> this is set roughly a year after the end of the game. mae has a job and she lives with bea, and they're doing alright. still some lingering anxiety that's touched on a little bit, but it is not the focus. i had originally planned to write this with the girls as humans but apparently them being animals is canon so i ran with that. title is a line from Rock Bottom by Modern Baseball.
> 
> hope u enjoy

Bea wakes up and checks the time on her phone. She has a moment of panic, thinking she’s overslept, before she remembers that today is her day off. And Mae’s too. With a sigh Bea puts her phone back on the bedside table, belatedly plugging it in, and looks over at Mae curled up at her side. She snores softly, one arm tucked under her head, the other one cast over Bea’s waist. A smile forms on Bea’s face at the sight.

She gently extricates herself from Mae’s arm so she can reach over to her laptop. She sits up as quietly as she can manage and starts to scroll through her usual sites. Occasionally she glances back at Mae, thankful that she hasn’t been having bad dreams lately. In general Mae had been doing better, in the year or so following the incident in the mine. But Bea can’t help but worry about her now and then, regardless.

Eventually Mae mumbles something, her eyes opening slowly as if they aren’t fully ready to take in the sunlight coming in through the blinds. She rubs at them with the back of her paw before squinting up at Bea. “Why’re you up so early, Beabea?” Mae yawns widely, dragging out the end of the nickname. “It’s our day off.”

Her dark fur is messy and sticking up in places, and she sounds groggy. Mae is... really cute in the morning. Bea shrugs. “Force of habit.”

She continues browsing on her laptop but reaches out to Mae, running her fingers through that little tuft between her ears and scratching lightly at her scalp. Gradually she moves to Mae’s ears, rubbing behind them, treading especially lightly with the notched one. After a few minutes, Bea notices that unmistakable sound: purring. She stops paying attention to what’s on her screen and turns to look at Mae.

She’s staring up at Bea with what Mae would probably describe as “heart eyes” and an utterly content, dopey smile. “...What?”

“You’re purring.”

“Am not.”

The sound continues in spite of her denial. Bea gives a short laugh. “You’re cute.”

“Am... not.” Mae narrows her eyes, comically steeling her gaze into something less lovesick. “I’m _tough_.”

“You can be both,” Bea says, brushing the hair out of Mae’s eyes.

“You’re mushy today.”

Bea pauses. “Well, I’ve got time to be.” She smiles and closes the laptop, setting it aside. “C’mere.”

Mae immediately perks up and kicks off the covers, climbing into Bea’s lap. Mae is _warm_ and the weight of her is comforting, grounding. Things have been relatively calm and normal for a while now, but there is always the lingering fear in the back of Bea’s head (and probably Mae’s as well, if she had to guess) that something bad was going to happen to them. Whether it was something mundane but nonetheless threatening to their well-being or some sort of cosmic force bent on tearing their skulls in two... it was nice to have these moments where everything was okay. Where those fears were just thoughts. Mae and Bea are both here now and they’re okay. “God, Mae,” Bea breathes.

“What?” Mae pulls her paws back from where they had come to rest next to Bea’s sides. “Did I land on something?”

“No, I’m just...” Bea trails off for a second, shaking her head. “...glad that you’re here.”

Mae blinks at her before recognition dawns on her and her eyes soften. “I’m glad you’re here too.”

Mae leans up and kisses her. Bea automatically drapes her arms across Mae’s shoulders before picking up where she left off scratching behind her ears, enjoying the feel of soft fur between her fingers. The purring starts up again, louder than before. Mae breaks the kiss to nuzzle against Bea’s face, rubbing her furred cheek against Bea’s scaly one.

Bea fails to hold back a laugh so she tries to make it sound like a scoff instead. “Mae, come on...”

“I gotta do it, Bea,” Mae replies, as if it’s obvious. “It has to be done. Besides,” she nuzzles against Bea’s other cheek, “I know you like it.”

“I tolerate it.”

“Don’t lie, you loooove it.”

“Nope.”

“Beeeea,” Mae whines, turning her head so that her ear nearly pokes into Bea’s eye.

“Alright, alright, I like it,” Bea says, relenting. She pulls Mae off of her cheek so she can kiss the stupid smug smile off of her lips. And then kiss her more just... because. She rests her hands on Mae’s waist, making her jump just a little. “Is this okay?” It was always better to check than to assume.

“Yeah,” Mae assures her quickly. “Cold hands...”

“Sorry.” Bea smirks. “Working on warming them up.”

Mae tilts her head to side as if considering something. “Your voice is all low and scratchy in the morning.”

“Mmhmm.” Bea doesn’t bother countering the observation, her hands drifting around Mae’s middle.

“It’s kinda hot. It’s kinda like... a dragon.”

Bea’s hands stop moving. “What?”

“You’re a dragon!”

“I’m not a dragon, Mae. Cigarettes dry out your throat.”

Mae gives Bea’s shoulders a gentle shove. “You’re no fun.”

Bea makes a ‘hmph’ sound and locks eyes with Mae. She slides her hands up to Mae’s chest, fighting to keep a straight face as those expressive nightmare eyes widen. She quirks an eyebrow at Mae’s little gasp when she cups her tits.

“...okay, maybe a little fun.”

Bea chuckles low, drags the tips of her claws in little spirals. She can feel the vibration of the purring, though it seems to waver a little with the movements of her hands.

Mae is so _soft_ and just nice to touch and feel and hold. She takes Bea’s face in her paws and kisses her again, licking her way in. Bea opens up for her without even thinking about it and she hums into the kiss, the sound almost rattling in her chest. Her hands roam all over Mae’s chest and back under her night shirt. Faintly Bea recalls that she wore this same shirt yesterday and just never changed out of it. On brand.

When the two of them have to break for air, Mae grasps the collar of her shirt and pulls it off, tossing it farther away than necessary. There’s a quiet thump when the shirt hits the floor lamp in the corner, but Bea ignores it in favor of watching Mae stretch, arms behind her head. She takes the opportunity to dig her claws into Mae’s fur and drag them down, firmly but not painfully. Mae shivers at the feeling as Bea strokes her shoulders, her chest, her sides, her back.

She reaches Mae’s boxers, just barely dipping into the waistband. “Take ‘em off.”

Another shiver passes through Mae, and she wastes no time in tugging her boxers down. But she only gets so far before she realizes she can’t really get them all the way off while she’s straddling Bea’s lap. It’s a bit of an awkward process as she lifts each of her legs up to pull them free. At one point Mae loses her balance and halfway flops onto Bea before she actually gets the boxers off. Bea chuckles and shakes her head.

“Shut up.” Mae is smiling, a blush visible on her face under her dark fur.

“I didn’t say anything.”

Mae settles back in and Bea slowly runs her hands along Mae’s thighs, scratching lightly where her leg meets her hip. Mae makes a funny little noise and her blush darkens. Bea takes a moment to admire the image in front of her—all soft curves and fluffy fur, mouth hanging slightly open to reveal the point of a sharp tooth, round red eyes watching her like she was working a miracle. The whole thing makes Bea’s heart ache, just a bit.

One of Bea’s hands dips lower. Mae braces one of her paws against Bea’s chest when Bea presses her claws into the little tuft of fur at the joint of her thighs. Then she drifts even lower, gathering some wetness onto her fingers as Mae’s hips twitch and she grunts quietly.

Bea starts drawing circles against her clit, slow and deliberate. Mae chases the movement, grinding down on Bea’s hand. It’s not a particularly consistent rhythm, it’s actually a little clumsy, but the sensation makes Mae groan anyway. She leans down for more kisses, messy and uncoordinated. Bea’s free hand strokes Mae’s lower belly, feeling the muscles there grow taut. Mae shudders and moans Bea’s name, her claws unsheathing and poking through Bea’s shirt and digging into the scales on her chest. It stings but doesn’t faze Bea much; her reaction isn’t more than a quick breath through her nose.

Soon Mae bucks harder against Bea’s hand, her movements growing even less precise than before. Her other paw wraps around Bea’s shoulder and sinks her claws in there as well. Mumbled half-formed words start tumbling from her lips, like she’s trying to say something but only managing nonsense.

“I got you, Maeday,” Bea says over Mae’s mumbling. She presses back against Mae, hard, and Mae slows down, her eyes going hazy. She comes with a brief shout, almost a yowl. Her peak hits her in waves, her muscles tensing and relaxing a few times before loosening for good, a heavy sigh leaving her lungs. She only barely manages not to collapse onto Bea’s chest, dropping her head to rest next to her paw.

Bea makes sure to brush the side of Mae’s face as she pulls her hands away from her body so that Mae looks up at her. Bea gathers the wetness from her fingers onto her tongue as Mae watches, captivated and swallowing audibly.

When sense returns to her, Mae blinks and retracts her claws from Bea’s scales, grimacing slightly. “Sorry,” she whispers.

Bea waves it off, but Mae gently massages the places where her claws had dug in anyway. It’s something that always feels nicer than she would expect. Mae lifts up so that she can kiss Bea, long and languid, the two of them losing a little time.

Mae moves her paws along Bea’s body, meandering. “Hey Bea?”

“Yeah?”

“I want—can I touch you too?” Mae is looking at her, clearly eager but restraining herself.

“Yeah,” Bea answers simply, veiling her quickening pulse with a faintly flushed poker face.

Mae visibly brightens at her answer. Her paws slide down to Bea’s stomach, to her hips. Here she seems to get a little distracted, running the pads of her fingers over the cut of Bea’s hipbones. She carefully traces the edges of Bea’s scales with her claws, drawing out a sigh and a slow full-body shudder.

“You’re really pretty, you know that?”

Bea smiles and blushes at the compliment, and the fact that Mae actually looks a little nervous and it’s cute. “So you keep telling me.”

“It’s worth repeating!” Mae grasps the edge of Bea’s pajama bottoms and starts shimmying them down.

“Dork.”

“I know you are but what am I?” Bea just rolls her eyes. Mae gets the bottoms about halfway down Bea’s thighs, which is far enough down for her, apparently. Not that Bea’s complaining about it.

Mae brushes a paw between her legs, making Bea gasp. Mae’s notched ear twitches at the sound. Her touches start out light and wandering before sliding a fingertip over her clit.

This surprises a moan out of Bea. “Mae—“

Mae giggles, her other paw tracing the sensitive scales on Bea’s inner thighs. She strokes up and then back down, Bea’s breath hitching at each pass at her entrance. Once Mae notices this (or she just decides to cut to the chase, Bea is never certain which it is) she presses inside.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Bea mutters under her breath as Mae starts pushing in and out slowly. Mae’s eyes watch her closely, glancing at her face, her hands, her hips. She starts moving faster, encouraged by Bea’s low throaty hum.

Then Mae swipes at her clit, over and over, and Bea groans, uncaring of how loud. She reaches for Mae, tipping her face towards her own and kissing her roughly. Soon though she has to break away to keep up with her breathing, and Mae nuzzles against her face again. There’s a quiet growl rising from Bea’s throat, and Mae feels it more than she hears it.

“Beabea...” Mae sighs, knowing she’s close.

Bea fists a hand into the scruff at the back of Mae’s neck, her body going rigid. She hisses out a raspy moan as her hips flinch and she comes.

As she winds back down Mae rubs soothing circles on Bea’s sides, over the subtle bumps of her ribs. At some point she had started purring again, and after a few moments, Bea joins in with her quiet growl.

“You’re purring now too.”

“Guess you rubbed off on me, huh?”

Mae’s mouth curls into a smirk. “ _Yeah,_ I did,” she says with a wink.

“Ugh, Mae, no.” Mae laughs and Bea laughs with her, not even trying to hold hers back, feeling light and lazy. She wraps her arms around Mae for another kiss and pulls her closer. They settle so that Mae’s head rests near Bea’s clavicle, their bodies flush with one another.

As Mae’s breath fans out over her sternum, Bea tries to commit this feeling to memory. She is more content than she can recall being in a long time. She breathes out a deep sigh, knowing that there are still some things she needs to get done today, but right now—

“I want pancakes,” Mae says around a yawn.

“Congratulations.”

Mae ears droop a little, unimpressed. “So let’s make some.”

“Getting up right now,” Bea tells her, making absolutely no move to get out of bed. She closes her eyes as if she’s going back to sleep.

Mae sits up. “You’re not... getting up.”

“Any second now...” It takes some serious effort for Bea to tamp down the smile tugging at her lips.

Mae pats Bea’s shoulders impatiently. “Bea—“

“Mae, you’re interrupting me getting up.”

Bea’s laughter bubbles out of her when Mae starts peppering kisses all over her face. “Iiiiit’s pancakes time, Beatrice!” Mae declares in between kisses.

“Okay, okay, I’m up, I’m up.”

—right now, it’s pancakes time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :V
> 
> btw i take writing and drawing commissions, for more info check out my Carrd: https://bagofbeans.carrd.co/


End file.
